Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fault determination system of a button-type shifter, which improves reliability and fault diagnosis performance when determining whether shift buttons are operable and prevents an error while driving a vehicle by maximally guaranteeing the operation of the shift buttons.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, since power for driving a vehicle changes based on whether the vehicle loads freight, a road condition, or a running speed, a transmission for changing torque is generally mounted between an engine and a driving wheel. The transmission appropriately changes driving power based on a driving condition, and includes a gear for reversing a vehicle.
Recently, automatic transmissions are increasingly being used in which shifting is performed by automatically rather than manually by a driver, and an optimum gear level is selected based on a set driving speed and the engagement degree of acceleration pedal. Such an automatic transmission has a park (P) position, a reverse (R) position, a neutral (N) position, and a drive (D) position, and a gear is selected by manipulating a shift lever.
In addition, multiple devices have been developed to select a shift gear in addition to a lever-type shifter. For example, a button-type shifter has been developed for selecting a shift gear. The button-type shifter uses an electronic transmission system and transmits a shift control signal based on the manipulation (e.g., engagement) of a button. The signal is in the form of an electronic signal that is transmitted to a controller such as a transmission control unit (TCU). In particular, a shifting intention is received at the controller based on user input, and shifting is performed by operating a transmission-side actuator based on a vehicle condition.
However, since a conventional shift button uses only one contact point when sensing the operation thereof, the state of the shift button is determined by the only one contact point. Accordingly, when an error occurs in the contact point, the shift button is determined to not be operable, thus a vehicle cannot be driven.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.